Initiation Ritual
by Cat In My Fridge
Summary: Suzaku is initiated into the Knights of the Round. With a game. That involves blindfolding, tying him to the bed, and 'getting physical.' And anything else would make this summary M-rated. KoR/Suzaku. Approximately 10% LOL, 20% hot, and 70% wtf.


**00 - Initiation Ritual - 00**

_A Code Geass one-shot,_

_which, seriously guys, is the most 'wtf' thing I've ever written._

_Which is saying something._

_Since I, like, write a lot of 'wtf.'  
_

_

* * *

_

Suzaku hadn't been naive enough to think that the 'initiation ceremony' his fellow Knights of the Round had been speaking of in hushed voices followed by conspiratory glances (and in Gino's case, a big, saucy wink) would amount to anything even remotely innocent.

He hadn't expected anything borderline 'normal,' either. Certainly not something as innocuous as getting drunk in a bar, and not even something a bit more not-normal yet completely feasible like beating each other to a bloody pulp.

What exactly he _had _expected, he didn't really know, though. In movies, they flushed the new guy's head down a toilet or stripped him naked and sent him to prance around the building making animal sounds. Maybe he had anticipated something like more along the lines of _that_.

He knew what he hadn't seen coming, though, and that was _this_: being blindfolded and tied to a bed, with someone (he actually had no idea who, but guessing by the size of the hands, likely a man) currently trying to wriggle him out of his newly-appointed Knight of Seven pants.

"Hey?" he called. "What - what are you going to do to me?" Upon not getting a verbal reply, "Hey!"

"So innocent," a female voice he placed as Monica's said, sneer practically visible in her voice.

"That only makes it much more fun~" a male voice replied. Suzaku quickly checked his memory of the various men and women he'd been introduced to only a few days ago, and decided it was Gino's.

"Says the guy who only lasted two rounds," said a bored female voice. Anya.

"Hey - I was really young, okay?"

A silence followed which Suzaku interpreted as Anya giving Gino a pointed look at that.

"I mean, comparatively," Gino amended.

"Think he can last longer than me?" Since there were only two men present other than Suzaku, he correctly pinpointed this voice as Luciano's. "I went up to four."

"Well, you also only had two other Knights of the Round to put up with," a third female voice said. _No_- _what_ was her name again? Suzaku could barely remember her face.

"That has nothing to do with it, Nonette," Luciano grumbled.

Oh yes. _Nonette. _Right. But there was still one question that just _begged _to be asked -

"So." Suzaku said, and licked his lips. "Care to tell me just what are you going to do with me?" He had a vague idea of it now, now that Gino had somehow managed to wrestle his pants from him and he was currently blindfolded and tied to a bed in nothing but his boxers, but he wasn't ready to allow that particular thought to crystallize in the sea of his thoughts yet. Mainly because he wasn't quite sure he wouldn't lose his mind over it.

And as much as other people liked to judge the quality of said mind, it would _still _be a bit of a waste, there.

"We're going to have a party. And play a game," Gino said.

"It's sort of our 'initiation ritual,'" Monica supplied.

"That doesn't sound too good," Suzaku said, voice heavy with premonition. He wriggled a little against the ties, testing their strength. He could probably free himself from them if he really wanted to, but - first he was going to find out what this 'ritual' entailed.

At least he was fairly sure at his point it wouldn't involve chicken blood, Latin hymns, and virgin sacrifices. At the very least.

"Should we tell him the rules first or after the first round?" Anya wondered aloud.

"Hmmm. Toughy-tough," Gino said.

"I mean, what if he gets it right the first time," Anya drawled. "Not much fun in that."

"But eh, we can always lie -"

That sound he just heard probably involved Anya's foot making acquaintance with Gino's shin, if the hissing sound was anything to go by.

"Seriously, you amateurs," Monica huffed. "I'll explain the rules to him."

He could _feel _more than see her move, stepping closer to the bed. "It's pretty easy, Seven. So we will -"

"No, let's explain later," Gino piped up.

"Oh, for chrissakes," she huffed. "You -"

"Everyone, stop it." That was Luciano, who apparently fancied himself the leader of this - game. Or whatever. It hadn't really started yet, from what Suzaku could tell.

Pensive silence reigned. Suzaku was getting quite aware of the fact that he was wearing nothing but his boxers, and probably looked like someone straight out of the cover of a bondage porno right now.

….Not really the image he wanted right now.

"So, can I go first?" Gino asked.

Okay, Suzaku decided. This didn't sound good. Not good at all.

"Hey, um. If I may say something. You know, as the guy currently tied up?"

"I'd like to go first, personally," Monica said.

"Oh, come on, you got to go first _last time_ -!"

"Hey," Suzaku tried again, in case they'd forgotten about him. "Don't I get any say in this?"

Silence settled over the scene. Then, Nonette asked, "_Seriously_?"

Okay, okay. So much for that then.

He settled back against the bed. "It was worth a try, I guess."

"Anyway, as I was saying," Gino said, picking up the thread of his ongoing conversation with Monica. "I want to go first."

"I'd go first, but I'm kind of tied up here," Suzaku joked tiredly.

Apparently, not even bad puns could throw them off their determination. Monica's voice was taut when she said, "Rock, stone, scissors, Gino. At the count of three. One - two -"

Okay, at this point they just had to be fucking with Suzaku. Seriously. Because, no - way -

"Three!" she called. Then, "Oh, dammit."

"And here we go: Gino Weinberg, _knight extraordinaire,_ first as always," Gino hooted. "Better luck next time, Monica."

"Fuck you," she muttered.

"Love ya too, honey."

Suzaku really wanted to make another sarcastic comment at this point, but for the life of him, he couldn't think of anything he _could _say. At least they had gotten somewhere in their - game. Or whatever.

Suzaku thought of his eight AM meeting with a kind of forlorn longing akin to pining for a long hot bath after a long hard day's of work. Somehow, he figured it was supposed to be the other way around.

He _also _figured that the _day _wouldn't be the only thing that would be hard, and uh, _long _today when he realized that someone was touching him. Down there. And judging by the sounds of it, it was Gino.

"Take off the boxers already," Monica huffed.

"Such a sore loser," Gino teased.

"Get to it or I'm going first," was the caustic reply.

Well. Well, well.

Suzaku didn't know how to describe the situation, but 'what' and 'the' and '_fuck_' about a trillion times just about covered it.

They couldn't seriously -

But they kind of were. And Gino's (at least he thought it was Gino's) fingers hooked under the fabric of his boxers, and pulled them down, exposing him for the world (or a least, five sadistically-inclined KoR) to see.

Someone with a female voice whistled. He couldn't place right now if it was Monica or Nonette. "Not bad. Bigger than yours, Luciano."

"Libel," said Luciano muttered.

"Ah, I still think it's smaller than Gino's," Anya said. "Though not bad for an Eleven."

"Must be the _deluxe sushi roll_," Gino said. He _knew_ it was Gino this time, because he could feel him - him and his breath, breaking over the skin of his -

OhfuckingGodthisisn'thappening. Or, fuck, or dear non-existent God - or _fuck_, Amaterasu or whoever - say this isn't happening. Say I don't have my cock up Gino's _mouth_ right now.

But God (or Amaterasu or whoever) wasn't being kind today, he realized at the stroke of a tongue up his length.

Maybe daddy had been right about visiting the temple more often.

Suzaku grit his teeth and strained against the ties, wriggling his hips when he felt himself stir beneath Gino's tongue.

"Are you seriously going to suck my dick right now?" Suzaku asked. Juuust to make sure.

"Yep," Gino said.

"Indeed," Anya said.

"And that's all of us," Monica confirmed.

Oh. Oh, okay. So - this was that 'initiation ritual'?

Well, he'd heard of worse fates, and - fuck, he was hard right now, wasn't he? Yes, he was. In front of everyone.

He knew he was blushing pretty bad right now, heat flaring beneath his cheeks. He couldn't decide what was worst about the whole situation here - that he was getting sucked off by Gino, or that he _liked_ it.

Because Gino was actually pretty good at this. And he wasn't being dainty, either.

It was almost like Gino was asking him to come as soon as possible, mouth fastening hard around his cock, sucking at the tip, then trailing down his tongue along the length with his lips following suit, sheathing all of Suzaku inside the tight hot velvet of his mouth.

"Fuck," Suzaku said, and grit his teeth. "Gino, I -"

"Ah, ah, careful with moaning names there," someone said. It was probably Nonette. "Or the game might be over sooner than expected."

"I think it's time for a switch," Anya suggested. "He already knows it's Gino, where's the fun in that?"

"True," Luciano said.

Gino, meanwhile, continued to twirl his tongue around Suzaku's cock, bobbing his head up and down, teeth lightly raking over the sensitive skin, and Suzaku _- just couldn't help it. He hissed._

"Definitely time for a switch," Anya judged.

That's when Gino finally withdrew his face. "Aww, it was just getting fun, too."

"Down, boy," Anya said.

Suzaku shivered a little at the sensation of the saliva drying in the cold air, and suddenly felt very vulnerable, tied up like this, blindfolded, and cock probably already glistening, but -

It didn't stay cold for very long. He didn't even see the mouth coming, hadn't even heard any of the signs - no bed springs creaking, no footfall - but suddenly there was another mouth down there, and he hissed again.

Smaller, this time. Tongue a little smoother. Suzaku guessed it was a woman but had no idea which of the three women it was. Why hadn't he paid better attention to their mouths earlier? If he was getting a blow job, he rather appreciated getting a visual with it, too -

Except then that mouth sucked hard at the tip of his cock, and all of Suzaku's thoughts decided to pack up their bags and vacation in Haiti.

"Good, good," someone commented. It was probably Luciano.

"Excellent," some other mouth said. Beyond knowing it was probably not the one with its lips around his cock right now, he had no idea how to place that one, though.

But then he realized he didn't really give a flying because that mouth down there - _whoever's_ it was - was doing kind of amazing things down there.

"_Nnng_." He moved his hips a little, thrusting up in the slick heat. Okay, so he wasn't quite past the whole, "what the fuck" part of this, but he decided he could get around that - or this. This whole... thing.

Also, he was about to come.

Suzaku had come inside mouths before, but this would mark the first time he'd ever do inside a completely anonymous one. He guessed there really was a first time for everything.

He was probably panting harder now, but he wasn't really sure; all he could focus on was that tongue and that mouth, sucking and licking and rolling lips down and up, and down and _up_, and squeezing and biting just so that it still felt good, and - oh gods.

"Fuck," he said, and came with his eyes clenched shut, and one single, drawn-out moan.

The mouth around him took him in deeper, throat muscles constricting around him as he pulsed right into - _someone's -_- mouth. His hips jerked a few times in broken motions before stilling. Suzaku gasped for air.

The mouth withdrew.

"Five minutes and thirty-two seconds," Luciano said. "Not bad, Seven."

Suzaku was too puzzled to think of any response to _that._

"His come isn't that bitter," someone said, and Suzaku realized with a start that it was _Anya_. So she had been the one to -

"Good to know," Gino said.

So, well. That had been pretty good, considering, Suzaku thought. Since he kind of figured getting a mind-blowing blow job was quite preferable to having your head pushed down a toilet. "So," Suzaku said, licked his lips, and tried again, "are you going to untie me now?"

"Well, I'm sorry to inform you, but you failed this round," Luciano said.

"I came," Suzaku said. Just to make that clear. In case they'd missed it or something.

"I'm very aware," Anya drawled. "But that's not how the game works."

"Well, okay," Suzaku said. "At this point, I'm just going to be frank with you: what the freaking fuck _are_ the rules?"

"It's easy, man." That was Gino. "You shout someone's name when you come. If you guess right, we untie you. If you don't - well, we'll have to undo it again."

"You're not serious," Suzaku said. It wasn't a question.

"I'm afraid we don't have a Knight called 'Fuck,' Seven," Luciano crooned.

"You're not serious," Suzaku repeated. Because they just couldn't be. "I'm not even hard anymore."

"A minor technicality," someone - Nonette - said.

"I think the more pressing issue is: who goes next?" Monica said.

Suzaku slumped against the bed. Well, wonderful.

"You people are all crazy," he told them in a defeated tone.

Silence.

Then, "Are you saying y_ou _aren't?" Gino asked, honestly baffled.

Well, couldn't really argue there.

Then the by-now familiar chime of, "Soooo, who's next?" started up, and Suzaku gave up with a sigh.

"So, how much time should we give him to recharge?" Nonette asked.

"Maybe a few minutes?" Anya asked. "He's only come once so far, so he should be ready to go soon enough."

Suzaku was starting to think that it was just all kinds of bizarre how they were talking about him as if he were a malfunctioning dildo with limited battery life.

"C'mooon," Gino crowed. "He's only seventeen, he's good to go."

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal in at least forty-three states," Suzaku said.

People ignored him. Well, he wasn't really expecting to be taken serious any time soon anymore.

"His youth coupled with his remarkable strength – probably doesn't require that much time to reload the gun." Nonette coughed.

"Gun...?" Gino wondered aloud. "Too bad you can't reload a katana."

"You guys are all idiots," Anya said with a sigh.

"No sense in fighting among us," Luciano said.

"See?" Gino piped up. "Bradley's agreeing with me. Let's go, let's go, let's go – _Ow_. Dammit, Monica, don't _whack_ me."

"Seriously, Gino – _think_ before you talk."

"SILENCE," Luciano roared.

The sound made Suzaku jerk a little.

Judging by the silence, the others had, too.

Luciano cleared his throat. "We'll give it a shot now – and no, before you two idiots start it up again, none of you is going first. Tag team, all right?"

Suzaku really hoped that that didn't mean what he _think_ it did. But recently, everything always turned out worse than he imagined, so he quickly amended that thought to, "Please make that mean _nothing worse _than I think it does."

"Sounds good to me," Nonette said.

"Yeaaah," Anya drawled.

"Gotcha, boss," Gino said.

"So, all together?" Monica asked.

Yupp, that's what he'd thought. Suzaku sighed internally.

"Right," Luciano said. Took a pause. Then, "Now," and followed by the sound of, "Hey, that wasn't fair -" there was the sound of rustling and people moving, and the feeling of the bed tipping beneath Suzaku when presumably _all five of them _climbed on it at once.

There was silence, followed by a few cut-off giggles, a few "shhhh"'s, and a lot of annoyed grumbling – probably them trying to figure out some order silently. And then –

Well, someone was licking Suzaku's now flaccid cock; the touch was gentle at first but quickly grew more insistent, and before he knew it, Suzaku was already gritting his teeth again, body tense, and stirring down there.

And then there was suddenly a _second_ tongue on the other side of his cock, and Suzaku's thoughts kind of went dlfjdklsjeld.

Fkjrdjfreklf.

Seriously.

Suzaku was still in the midst of trying to wrap his head around the fact that two people were licking him right now when a third tongue joined, licking at the tip while the other two trailed down to either side, and Suzaku thought that if he later found out he'd lost his mind during this, this would be the moment he'd pinpoint as the exact extermination date of said mind.

Because. What the hell.

Worst of all, it was all feeling kind of distractedly good. He couldn't place the tongues at all – one of them was noticeably larger than the other two, so he guessed that one was a man's, but he absolutely no idea if it was Gino or Luciano's (he'd felt Gino's before, but he couldn't remember now, oh fuck), and as for the other two –

That was when Suzaku sort of stopped guessing because he found that three tongues licking at him at the same time kind of felt distractingly good.

He knew he was probably completely hard again, and wasn't terribly surprised at that – he'd gone twice in a row before, though never three times, and knew he had the stamina. But still –

Then lips belonging to the tongue at the tip fastened around his cock, and Suzaku, groaning out a muted little sound and giving an affirmative thrust of his hips, let himself be swept away by the sensory overload.

He knew he'd remember most of what followed as little more than a blur: the mouth on top eventually let go, and was replaced by another (_whose_, he had absolutely no clue), with the two tongues on the sides swirling down lower to the hilt, licking lazily while the mouth on top took him in deeper, gave him a little suck, and –

Then there was another mouth, the other being shoved to the side, and this one was a bit less gentle.

Suzaku let out a long yelp when he felt teeth bite into his cock, right beneath the sensitive head, and –

He was in the midst of snapping his upper body when he realized that that bite had felt – pretty fucking amazing.

He bucked his hips then, whimpering a little, driving himself further up into the slick heat. Hissed when he felt teeth scrape against him again, dig into his cock and tickle that fine line between pain and pleasure.

Who _was_ that biter?

"Oh." It took him a moment to realize that had been himself. "Yeah_. Hah_."

"Close," someone commented. Suzaku was in no state to place that voice right now.

Then the two tongues from the sides withdrew and the biting mouth came down upon him hard, and he felt himself pushed down into a throat, teeth now clasped around the hilt, and –

He realized he was coming in the same moment he realized he was supposed to shout some name, and he went for the first one that popped into his head, "Gi-_noooo." _The last part came out as a moan as he stumbled into the white-hot glare of orgasm and rode out it with short little bucks of his hips and his eyes clenched shut beneath the blindfold.

When he managed to claw himself out from beneath the dredges of that feeling, he listened. For a moment, he could hear nothing but the sound of his own heart beating.

"Ding-dong-dong," Anya said blandly. "This time you're wrong."

"Awww, man," Gino said. "Why does he never come inside my mouth?"

"Who -" Suzaku stopped, taking another moment to compose himself. "Who was that?"

"Pfff, Luciano," Nonette said.

"Well, what can I say, I'm good at this," Luciano said.

"It looked like you were going to bite it off for a second there," Nonette said.

Luciano made a sound that Suzaku could only interpret as a proud chuckle.

"Looks like he likes pain," Anya said.

Well. Okay, so that had marked the first time Suzaku had ever come inside a _man's_ mouth. And wasn't that quite the awkward idea?

"So, who goes next?" Gino asked, and gods, Suzaku could just imagine him wagging his tail like a puppy right now.

Suzaku cleared his throat to get their attention. "Dear fellow knights. I just came. Twice."

"Boy's tired already," Monica said.

"Haven't you guys heard of a -" Fuck, what was the English word again. He knew it in Japanese. "A re – _recuperation_?" Was that the right word? "That kind of period before?"

Silence.

Then, "Well," Anya said, "I guess if we take it slow there's a higher chance we can go up to higher rounds. Break time, everyone?"

Suzaku sighed in relief. "Great. Thank you. Now – could you -"

"No," Nonette said. "Not untying you."

"Nope," Monica agreed.

"Ne-vuhr." That was Gino. "Hey guys, how about we play _Uno_?"

And then, somehow, while leaving Suzaku half-naked, blindfolded, and still very much tied to the bed, they started playing said game somewhere in the corner followed by a symphony of, "Uno!" "You cheated!" and "Hurhur, I won!"

Playing cards while he was tied up and waiting for them to come back and suck his dick again.

Suzaku briefly wondered if he had ever heard anything remotely as bizarre before.

Nope.

Not even, "I'm a mask-wearing, chess-championing mass-murderer who used to be your friend until I decided to shoot your girlfriend and convince everyone my hair looks better than yours," even came close, really.

He cleared his throat.

"This is boring," someone said. It took Suzaku a second to catch that it was Anya. "I hate playing cards."

"That's only because you always lose when we play games," Gino said.

"Well, I win in the games that count only," she said succinctly.

"Hey!" Gino bit. "Low blow – just because you got to make him come first -"

"You're giving me a _headache_," Monica said.

"May I remind you all that I am knighted tomorrow at eight in the morning?" Suzaku said.

And a miracle happened. No, a fairy didn't stroll into the room and blessed them all with a wish. No, nobody sprouted three heads. And no, nobody put Luciano in a tutu and made him dance a re-interpretation of The Swan Lake, more amusing though that would have been.

Something much more amazing happened: they actually _listened_ to him.

"Hmm," Anya said. "How about – we make round three a special round then?"

Monica sounded surprised. "You don't mean...?"

"Yes," Anya said. "How about it?"

"Well -"

They fell into rushed whispers and even though Suzaku tried to listen in, he couldn't understand a thing they were saying. He decided that that 'special round,' whatever it entailed, didn't sound too good.

"Okay," Luciano said, voice ringing loud in announcement now. "There's been a change of plan."

"Does it involve me getting untied?" Suzaku asked. Just in case. Hope dies last, all that.

"Maybe." Luciano pondered that for a bit. "Possibly."

"I can't wait," Suzaku said dryly.

More whispers. Then rustling of clothes. Someone was – someone was taking their clothes off?

"Okay, Seven," Luciano announced. "We're going to give you - improved odds, so to speak."

Suzaku was still in the midst of trying to work out what 'improved odds' could mean when he felt the mattress give way beneath him, and he felt the presence of someone lingering just to the side of his legs.

Suzaku drew in his breath and waited.

That someone started move around on the bed, and he felt the glide of something along his legs – maybe other legs, he wasn't sure, though he did know that it wasn't hairy – and then a hand closed around his cock, stroking him lazily.

Judging by the size, it was a female hand. Judging by how hard it was gripping him and how fast it started to pump him, it also wanted him to get hard as soon as possible.

Suzaku settled back in defeat, and allowed his body to react the natural way, feeling the blood pulsing down; a moments of that later, and he felt the familiar tightness down there that meant he was hard again.

Then the person touching him removed her (probably _her_) hand and moved, and the next thing he knew –

"Nnn." Suzaku's eyes widened. "Fuck."

"Yes, 'fuck' exactly," Luciano said from somewhere beside the bed.

Wet and warm walls clamped down around him. Walls suspiciously missing teeth or a tongue.

And while it had been over a year since Suzaku had last been inside one, he still remembered what a vagina felt like.

"You're kidding me," Suzaku said in pure and utter disbelief.

The woman – whoever she was – pressed her hips down and (_ohgodsohgods_) pushed him deeper inside her.

He felt inch after inch being pushed inside her welcoming heat until he was sheathed inside her to the hilt, and then – well, then he was officially fucking someone he didn't even know.

"Think about it," Gino said. Suzaku actually had to concentrate his drawling Britannian now. "This makes the game much easier. Five choices reduced to three, eh?"

Inanely, the first thing that popped into Suzaku's head was, "Oh shit, no condom," but then he was pretty sure that verbalizing that would get him exactly _nowhere_ right now. It was probably a bit like trying to explain a monkey why it needed to invest into the Chinese stock market right now. Or similarly, trying to explain to Lelouch how exercise was good for his cholesterol.

But he didn't really want to think of _Lelouch_ of all right people right now.

Then he somehow released a low moan because what was going on down there was pretty distracting, and unfortunately – even harder to resist than a mouth.

Blame his male brain that had been hardwired to love this since the most ancient of times, but it was right when she squeezed him down there and started to move her lower body up and down in a steady rhythm, that Suzaku decided – decided to just fuck it.

Both figuratively and literally, that is.

If they wanted their game, they would have their game, then. Logic hadn't worked, begging – or as close to it as he'd gotten, anyway – hadn't, either. So the only thing left to do was play the game and follow the rules.

And he was so good at that anyway, wasn't he?

And so, he bucked his hips once, twice, and hijacked her rhythm. She let out a surprised yelp (Suzaku couldn't place the sound –) and then her hands flew to his chest, trying to steady himself and Suzaku –

Realized that it wasn't Anya, because this woman's hands were larger than hers. Which left – Monica, and Nonette.

Suzaku thrust a few more times and forced the woman to obey his own speed and angle. Tensing the muscles in his thighs and stomach, he settled for deep and powerful bucks that lifted them both off the bed with every move, making the _slap slap slap _sound ring in his ears.

He could her breathe (louder, louder), then gasp once or twice, and he listened hard for any clue as to her identity, but couldn't find any. He sat up as far as his ties (and the angle) would allow and hissed quietly, "Who are you?"

There was no verbal reply, only hands that grasped at his uniform a bit harder now, and breaths that came out sharp and fast. She had to be stubbornly clenching her mouth shut right now, he realized. She was also rhythmically clenching and releasing something else down there.

Suzaku groaned, and let himself back against the bed. Well, if they weren't going to tell him, he'd just have to hurry this up – which meant, he had to come quickly, to get his chance at a guess (and freedom) as soon as he could.

He hastened his movements. Up, up, _up, _in, in, _in_ – consciously trying to milk himself as efficiently as possible, tumbling a bit closer toward orgasm with every push up her tight, wet walls.

Somehow, throughout all this, he was considering which name to call. Monica or Nonette? Monica or Nonette? Monica or –

Which was when _she_ came, entirely without warning, and when she constricted all around him, he found himself driven over the edge so fast and hard that he –

Moaned the –

"Mo –"

– first name that came to mind. " -_nnnnn_ette."

It was only after a few more pulsing thrusts that he realized what he'd just said.

Stunned silence reigned.

"Well, sorry to say, buddy," Gino said. "There's no 'Monette.'"

Anya piped up. "Not even a Mo-_nnnn_," she aped his groan, "nette, either."

The woman on top of Suzaku moved up her hips until he slid out of her, wet and at half-mast now, but rapidly shrinking. The bed springs creaked and sprang back up when he felt her climb off the bed.

Suzaku's mind was still spinning from that whole experience. "Who was that? Who did I just fuck?"

Now _that_ was a sentence he'd never thought he'd ever have to ask.

"Who knows," Luciano said. Suzaku could almost _see_ the grin in his voice.

"It was me," a woman said.

Monica.

"Oh," Suzaku said. "Well, uh." Did you say, 'thanks for this very pleasant if not entirely willing round of intercourse' in a situation like this? No you didn't, right? Somehow the woman who'd taught him Britannian manners as a teenager had forgotten to mention that one.

Then realized he'd failed another round and abandoned that particular inner debate. "Oh, gods."

"That was pretty impressive," Anya said. Not sounding very impressed. "You might have to pass the crown, Bradley."

"Tch," he said in reply. "Spring chicken's still a round away from matching my record."

"We can't stop until I've made him come." That was Gino, and by gods, he sounded positively _sulky_.

Suzaku felt the fatigue drip through his bones. "If it's any consolation, I'd aim into your general direction." He sighed. "That is, if I had any say in the matter."

"Which you don't," Monica said.

"Obviously," Nonette supplied.

"Sooo," Gino said. "Round Four, yes or yes?"

"Yes," Nonette said.

And then, just like that, Suzaku finally reached his limit. His temper came in bursts as terrifying as they were short-lived; this time, it manifested itself in a groan and a, "I HAVE A KNIGHTING CEREMONY TOMORROW."

He breathed in deeply after that outburst. Felt his heart beat pick up. Listened for any kind of reaction.

"Well then," Luciano said, "you should have guessed correctly."

Suddenly, it felt like all the energy he'd ever had drew back and left nothing but the bones of fatigue behind. "I'm tired. I need to sleep."

"You can't sleep yet," Nonette said matter-of-factly. "We're not done yet."

Suzaku clenched his eyes shut, and really wished he had at least one hand free right now so he could push his fingers against where the migraine of the century was building up inside his temples.

"I don't think I can anymore. I mean, not right now," Suzaku said. _I could if I tried, but I'm not gonna._ "Can you _please _untie me?"

"Let us be the judge of whether you _can _or not," Luciano said. "You're not the first to go through this - we can tell when someone truly can't go on and when they _can_."

"Besides," Anya said, sounding bored. "We have our ways."

"_Convincing_ ways," Gino supplied.

Suzaku sighed the sigh of the utterly defeated for what felt like the one thousandth time that night. "You guys can try, then." Suzaku wasn't good at many things, but if there was one thing he excelled at, it was controlling his body; he had rarely suffered from the teenage mortification of standing at mast at the most inopportune of times, and he was sure he could resist well if he tried to. Of course the fact that he had come three times in what must have been less than an hour probably made it even easier -

"I'm not going to get hard again," he added.

"We'll see about that," Monica said succinctly. "Won't we?"

Then someone moved, and the bed with it, and Suzaku sighed internally, and thought, 'there we go again' - and the next thing he felt, fingers were at the head of his cock, thumb pressed against the slit while two other things rolled his foreskin up and down in a lazy rhythm.

And that felt good, of course it did. But Suzaku frowned, focused - made a conscious decision to ignore the feeling, forcing his brain not to register the little sparks of pleasure burying themselves in the most primitive parts of it, and stayed lax.

Didn't even tense his muscles. Just stayed lax. It was nothing.

_Emperor Charles in a bikini,_ he told himself. A bikini. A skimpy one. And red. Suzaku liked red.

"Tch," Nonette said. "Boy's resisting."

The hand around him grew more impatient, palming and squeezing him, but Suzaku swallowed. _With hairy legs, _he thought_. And chest hair oozing out of the bikini top._

"Well, as you can see," Suzaku said, trying to keep his voice steady, "I can't go on. So if you'd just -"

"Wait." That was Anya. "Don't we have a -?"

A surprised huff. "Oh my. Yes, we do. In the drawer."

Suzaku decided that didn't not only sound not good, it sounded positively _terrifying_.

"What -?"

The hand around him didn't stop trying to coax him into fullness, but he heard the sound of a drawer being opened somewhere in the back of the room, then a satisfied coo, shuffling, footfalls drawing closer, a second person getting on the bed, and then -

Someone pushed _something _into his ass without any preamble or warning, and Suzaku's entire body jerked. "Whoa -"

"Relax," someone - Gino, his frazzled brain somehow noticed - said to his side.

Suzaku frowned at the strange sensation. It didn't exactly feel bad, and now that the initial shock was other, he realized it wasn't anything too large, probably no proper dildo - it was small and round, and it wasn't in very deep, and Suzaku was just in the midst of deciding what the hell that object could be when it started to _buzz_, and right along with it, hit something so deep and primitively pleasurable in him that the pleasure nothing so much as whacked him over the head (andshredded a mental image of a bikini-clad Emperor right in the midst of its laser glare, too).

And Suzaku thought, 'what oh my god this is oh shit oh' within a second of moaning, "_Ohhh_."

What -

"Nice toy you got there, Monica," someone said. Someone. Suzaku really didn't know who right now.

Suzaku had always had excellent control over his body, which was why he had been rather confident earlier that he could stay impartial if he wanted to. But, as he was finding out, said control seemed tied to situation situations he _knew_. Hands, mouth, sex - all so tempting, but something he'd experienced enough not to throw him out of his loop. But this - he'd never - he'd never experimented with himself _there (oh gods he'd never thought of it but he'd heard it was good but never thought it was __**this **__good and gods) _and -

He was hard. He knew it. He knew it from the pressure between his legs, and he knew it from the delighted sounds of victory that fissured through the room and he just _knew it._

Someone pushed the vibrator - that's what it had to be, Suzaku decided half-consciously - deeper into him, forcing his walls apart in a way that almost hurt, but the toy was small enough to slide in easily, buzzing and vibrating along the way and shooting sparks into Suzaku's pleasure center that muddled his thoughts and devastated his defense lines. And then, when he was still fumbling for the grip on this new sensation, mouth closed around his cock again.

Suzaku moaned, low and deep.

The mouth went down on him without hesitation, licking and biting (gently), and Suzaku bucked his hips in an involuntary jerk, moving his hips up and down and not being able to decide what felt better: thrusting up into the mouth or pulling down onto -

The two sources of pleasure merged into one, and he became unable to distinguish between the two. Hot and slick and wet and hard and buzzing and oh, _oh_, it was too much, _too much,_ so many sensations that he was surprised his brain could process them all and. It was. Too. Much.

He came hard and fast before he could even realize he was, and he didn't even say a name, couldn't think of one, and only gasped and moaned a few times, then gasped and moaned some more ("_hah hnn_") until he had stopped rocking his hips and pulsing his release down - someone's - waiting throat. And stilled.

The vibrator switched off and slid out of him. The silence in the absence of the steady _buzz-buzz-buzz_ was almost deafening.

"Not even n attempt at a guess this time?" Someone - Luciano - said. "Seriously. Are you even playing, Seven?"

"I've never heard you sound like _that_," Nonette said. "We're going to get calls from the neighbours."

"We don't _have _any neighbours," Anya said matter-of-factly. "Perks of being knights and all."

And as for Suzaku, as soon as the white-hot bliss had faded, he felt the fatigue drip through his bones like slow-moving molasses.

"Look at _that_," Monica said, voice riding high. "Still hard~"

Was he? Impossible. But - yes, he could feel it. What the hell?

"No - no more," Suzaku said, throat suddenly dry and voice almost breaking. "No more. I - I'm tired. No more."

"Your buddy there seems to disagree," Gino said. The smirk in his voice was audible.

"And," Luciano added, "You failed. Yet again."

"And also matched his record," Monica added. "Impressive."

"No more," Suzaku said.

Someone was touching him again, stroking, and Suzaku said, "No more. Plea - _nng_."

They didn't listen, and Suzaku was starting to think they never would. A hot tongue was licking him again, and yes he was still hard and Suzaku had no idea how or why that was even possible, even though he was tired, so tired, and his head was buzzing (like that thing had -) and his thoughts were sluggish and weak, aching through the whorls of his mind to bring their messages across, failing along the way and tumbling to the abyss, and it felt good and he was hard and he was tired and he - gave up.

Gave up.

Broke.

They - someone - was coaxing him again now, mouth firm and tongue slick, and Suzaku didn't know anything anymore and Suzaku was tired and it felt good (_hotsoftwet_) and they were talking but he didn't understand a word they were saying, not even one, to say the least of placing who was saying what and it was all just too much.

When he came the fifth time, he said the first name that came to mind. "Lelouch."

And they laughed and said, "Nope, not right," and then the game started up again and the mouths were back - more than one now, one sucking, one biting, one licking, up and down and in and out, and Suzaku barely registered half of what was going on.

He was coming and then he wasn't, he said names and then he didn't, and he didn't know how many more times he'd come when his body finally ran out of steam entirely and he fell into a dead sleep.

* * *

he woke up. it was bright.

someone was there. he opened his eyes and saw it was luciano.

"_ima nan-ji._..?" he croaked.

luciano said something. it took suzaku a while to realize that luciano hadn't understood him because he'd spoken in japanese.

"what's the time?" he asked. "i have - to go. to the. ceremony. i have to go."

then he was being hauled off of the bed and someone dressed him and it was probably gino but he wasn't sure and then he was wobbling on his feet and then they were out of the door and then he was in a car and then he was led down some hallway and suzaku almost fell asleep with his eyes open.

some time during this, he remembered part of what had happened. "how many times?" he asked.

"seven, seven," luciano answered.

"seventy-seven?" suzaku asked, and blinked. probably like a dying owl.

"no, like seven. seven."

"oh, seven. seven."

"just seven."

"seven," suzaku said. "i - seven times?"

"in two hours."

"oh."

"we love the stamina."

"oh." was there a bed somewhere? he wanted a bed. a warm bed with fluffy pillows. bed. bed good. sun bad.

then someone said, "is he a zombie or a human?"

suzaku blinked and tried to focus on the man in front of him. he'd never seen him before. but he looked important.

"he's the knight of seven, your highness."

that finally sparked some sense into suzaku. "yesu, your majesuty."

the important-looking guy frowned at him. "is he drunk or stoned?"

"initiation ritual," luciano said. suzaku guessed that was what he said anyway. words like 'initiation' were a bit too big for him now.

"i see." the man frowned. "how many times?"

"seven," luciano said with a grumble.

"impressive, seven," the man said with a nod.

"_seven?_" suzaku asked sleepily.

they shook his head at him. somehow they were making fun of him.

then suzaku was knighted. or he guessed he was. he was on some stage and he nearly tripped over his feet, and he dozed off during some talk of _blahblahblah britannia duty honour blah_ and then there was a sword on his shoulder and people said, "all hail britannia," and suzaku said it too ('_buritannia'_), and he finally got semi-conscious again sometime during the ride home.

He blinked and threw a look around the limo until his eyes fell on Gino sitting beside him. "Did I just get knighted?"

"Indeed you were. And to be honest, man, I'm surprised you can even talk at this point."

Suzaku shook his head. He only very dimly remembered - "Wait. Earlier, someone said - seven." He blinked. "I came _seven times_ last night?"

"Yeeeep," Gino said with a grin. "And all within about ninety minutes in total, too. Then you slept for about two hours. Oh man, I tell you, Bradley was not happy you blew his record out of the water. He got into a glowering match with the wall. It may have cracked."

Suzaku slumped back into the seat, and nearly fell asleep. While he was a bit clearer now than before, he was still tired, so very tired. "Ah."

"You know," Gino said from beside him. "We love the stamina, really. Monica even said you were the best recruit ever."

"That's nice," Suzaku mumbled.

"And they kept tallies and everything." Gino paused. "Anya - twice, Monica - twice, Nonette - twice, Luciano - once. Seven."

"That's nice," Suzaku said again.

"But you know." Gino said. "The game's technically not over..."

Suzaku's eyes flew open in alarm. His head snapped around to glare at Gino. "No, you don't mean -"

"You never did guess correctly," Gino said, and came a bit closer.

"Gino, no -I'm tired. I am. Really."

"But you can," Gino said with a smile that was suddenly a lot more intimate. "I know you can."

"I - I am -" Well, how could he explain this? How could he express any of this? 'You're all motherfucking crazy' just about covered half of it, but he didn't know how to - "_Boku wa_ -" He pressed his back against the door of the limo. "_Ore wa_ -"

"A welcome addition, indeed," Gino finished.

The last thing Suzaku thought before Gino pushed him closer was that well, fuck, Britannia was even more batshit than he'd ever thought.

At least he wouldn't have to worry about forced celibacy from now on, though.

If nothing else.

* * *

**Author's Notes**: _I knooooooooooow. I knoooooooooooooooow._

_What was I thinking?_

_I blame it on a not-so-anon anon who requested this on the kink meme. And as the, you know, mod of that, I felt like I had to fill something, and yeah -_

_That's the result. Idek guys._

_Let's, uh, be crazy together?_

_(I have the writing bug. I keep writing and writing and writing Geass porn like it's no one's business. I DON'T EVEN KNOW.)_

_- Cat_


End file.
